Back At One
by Chico Jr
Summary: Xander rescues a famous person and gets a special reward.


Title: Back At One

Author: Chico Jr.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is copyrighted by 20th Century Fox.

Rating: PG for language, nothing worse then on the show.

Summary: Xander rescues a famous person and gets a special reward.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive. 

Feedback: Yes. Yes. Yes! Send feedback to [primeea@excite.com][1]

Spoilers: Maybe don't really know.

Author's Note: Definitely B/X. Knowledge of Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a must. The events of season 4 are changed. Buffy and Xander ended up together and stay together through the fifth season. Buffy doesn't die. Glory was stopped without Buffy dieing. Joyce is alive and well.

September 21, 2001

Elroy Ave.

Sunnydale, California

9:43 pm

'Damn bloodsuckers can't take a night off,' thinks Xander to himself as he tackles a vampire to the ground. He saw a vampire attacking a group of people in a limousine while heading over to the Summers home. The vampire was just about to feed on one of the victims when the lone "Scooby" tackled him. Xander keeps his focus on the vampire not seeing whom he just saved.

"I guess you want to be my dessert?" questions the vampire as he and Xander get up form the ground. He is about Xander's height and weight with blond hair. With his "game face" on one can't tell his original eye color. Sizing him up Xander is thankful this vampire is not the size Luke was.

"You know I had I great night planned," complains the dark haired young man. "It was going to be perfect. Candlelight, fruit, music, the works, but no I have to come across some jerk that really needs to see a dentist." The vampire growls and charges at the young man. Xander shrugs his shoulder and sighs as the demon gets closer. Sticking out his hand he extends the stake he was holding. The vampire sees it too late and impales himself on the stake.

"Ah sh…" the demon manages to get out before he becoming dust in the wind.

"Thank god that most of you guys are stupid," states Xander to the pile of ash in front of him. He then turns around and goes to check on the victims. "Everyone okay?" he asks as he reaches the limousine.

"We're fine over her!" yells someone on the other side of the vehicle.

"Thanks a lot you really save my tail," says the man the vampire was going to feed on. Xander freezes as he finally takes a look at the man.

"You're…you're…" Xander tries to get out completely shocked. "You're you."

The man chuckles as the young man. "That would be me," he replies. "If there's anything I could do to repay you for what you've done just name it." Hearing his offer the "Scooby" immediately reaches in his pocket for something.

"Well now that you mention it," Xander begins.

--------------------

September 28, 2001

The Bronze

Sunnydale, California

9:55 pm

"Have you two seen Xander?" asks Buffy to Willow and Tara.

"No," answer the Willow. "But he should be here soon."

"Yeah," agrees Tara. "He told us to be here at ten."

"He told you to be here at ten?" inquires Buffy.

"He told us to be here at ten too," states Dawn from behind Buffy. Turning around the slayer can see her mother and watcher behind her sister.

"Yeah he told me that it was important for Dawn and me to be here," says Joyce.

"He also told me much the same," comments Giles.

"What's he up to?" Buffy wonders. "I guess we wait and find out."

--------------------

September 28, 2001

The Bronze

Sunnydale, California

10:00 pm

When it reaches ten the slayer feel a nudge to her right side thanks to her mother. Looking at her, she sees Joyce point to the stage. Turning around Buffy sees Xander standing at center stage behind the microphone looking very nervous. "What's he doing?" asks the slayer.

The music has stopped and everyone else in the club starts to look around for the reason. "Um…hi," starts Xander nervous. "I'm Xander. Before I chicken out up here, or receive any death threats let me get to the point of why I'm up here. You see I've been looking to do something special for my girlfriend. She doesn't have the easiest life so I wanted to make her feel as special as she makes me feel." Xander's words cause Buffy to lift her hand to her heart. She feels a hand on her back and sees her mom smiling at her. The other members of the gang are smiling to. "A week ago I ended up helping someone who could help me. You see he's a singer…a really famous one. And after talking to him he agreed to sing her a song. That why I'm on stage, I'm going to introduce him."

"I wonder who it is," says Willow to her girlfriend.

"So without further delay here is mister…Brian McKnight!" Xander announces shocking the coward.

As Brain McKnight is seen walking all the females in the "Scooby Gang" yell out "OH MY GOD!" at the same time. Brain takes the microphone from Xander and smiles to the young man. Xander quickly moves off the stage and heads to Buffy. "Thank you Xander," the famous singer tells everyone. "Now I think I'll let Xander bring his girlfriend to the dance floor before I sing."

Xander rushes over to Buffy as fast as he can. Extending his arm he asks, "May I have this dance?"

The entire club is now focused on the couple. Buffy just sits there wide-eyed still in shock. Xander begins to worry. Dawn then quickly gets out of her seat stands behind her sister and pushes her out of the chair straight into Xander's waiting arm. He mouths a silent 'thank you' to the teenage girl and escorts his girlfriend to the dance floor.

"That's Brain McKnight," says the slayer just loud enough for Xander to hear her. She's still in awe that he was able to do something like this, especially for her.

"Yes it is," replies her boyfriend smiling. "Just for you."

"I will be singing my song 'Back at One' for the young couple," announces Brain from the stage.

Xander wraps his arms around Buffy's waste, with the slayer wrapping her hands around his neck, as the song's intro starts.

__

Its undeniable...that we should be together...

Its unbelievable how I used to say that I found in her...

The places you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,

Then let me show you now that I'm for real...

If all things in time, time will reveal...

Yeah...

"I can't believe you did this," states a still awed Buffy.

"Believe it," Xander tell her firmly. "You deserve it." This causes the slayer to step in closer and she lays her head on his chest.

__

One...your like a dream come true...

Two... jus wanna be with you...

Three... girl its plain to see...that your the only one for me...

Four...repeat steps one to three...

Five... make you fall in love with me...

If ever I believe our work is done....then I start Back at One.(yeah)

"I promise to follow those steps for the rest of my life it you'll let me," states Xander. He can feel her arms tighten as she nods her head on his chest.

__

So Incrediable...the way things work themselves out...

And all emotional, once you know that it's all about babe...

And undesirable...for us to be apart...

Never would of made it very far...

Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart

Cause...

"This song is perfect," Buffy tell him causing him to kiss her on her head. "This is great thank you."

"It's going to get better," he tells her. Buffy steps back slightly to look at him. She has a "how?" look on her face.

__

One...your like a dream come true

Two... jus wanna be with you

Three... girl its plain to see…that your the only one for me

Four...repeat steps one to three

Five... make you fall in love with me

If ever I believe our work is done....then I start Back at One......

Xander reaches into his pocket as he gets down on one knee. Buffy gasps at his actions and brings her right hand to her mouth. The others are all smiling and Joyce has tears of joy flowing down her face.

"This is so beautiful," she says taking a handkerchief from Giles.

"She better say yes," states Dawn.

Back on the dance floor the coward of dancing couples clear a circle around Buffy and Xander. "Buffy Anne Summers, I love you with all my heart. You are the light in my life and I don't want another day to go by without you with me." says Xander taking the slayer's left hand into his right one.

__

Say farewell to the dark night...I see the coming of the sun...

I feel like a little child..whose life has jus begun...

You came and reached into the light,

Into this lonely heart of mine...

You threw out the lifeline...just in the Nick of Tiimmmeeee.....

Opening a small velvet box with his left hand he asks, "WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

The world around her vanishes around Buffy as she stares at the ring being presented to her. It's a simple band, but the diamond at the top has been cut into a heart and is surrounded by pink quartz.

__

One...your like a dream come true

Two... jus wanna be with you

Three... girl its plain to see..that you're the only one for me..girl and...

Four...repeat steps one to three

Five... make you fall in love with me

If ever I believe our work is done....then I start Back at One.

Buffy doesn't even realize that the song is over, or that the Bronze is deafly quite. All she knows is that in front of her is the one person who always believed in her. One of the two men in here life that has never left her. In short she sees in front of her, her future. She kneels down in front of Xander and whispers in his ear, "YES."

He is shocked for a moment, before he realizes what she said. He looks at her and asks, "Yes?" 

She nods her head and answers, "Yes."

"YES!" Xander yells out. "SHE SAID YES!!!!!!!" He jumps up and down in his excitement causing Buffy and everyone else to giggle. He pulls her up gently and places the ring on her left ring finger. They then look at each other and kiss a sweet yet passionate kiss. The coward roars in approval. Suddenly Xander lifts her as high in the air as he can twirling around. They both laugh as the world faded around them once again.

The End.

   [1]: primeea@excite.com



End file.
